ygotddsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 66: Festival! Junk Guardian!
Chapter 66 “Festival! Junk Guardian!” Over wide fields of grass the sun was shining. The field stretched as far as the eye could see and that is far. In the middle a stone road was separating the two grassfields and on that road a motorcycle drove on high speed. It was rather a futuristic cycle and the one sitting on it was just a normal boy. “Come on, 150, 160, 170 kilometer per hour. I know you can get harder.” The boy said. Then from one side from the high grass, a beast appeared. It had two white horns and a green shield on his back. The boy on the motorcycle was in such high speed and was concentrated on the speedcounter, that he did not notice it. “****!” the boy said and he turned around the stir of the cycle in one move and the motorcycle slide over the ground, tackling the beast, but leaving the boy under the beast. The boy stood up and took of his glasses. It was Dragen. “A Mad-Sword-Beast, I could have known.” He took a card from his deckholder at his belt. “Luckily I don’t need to Synchro-Summon now, go Cyclone-Warrior (2400/1600)!” A red with blue lightening bolts armoured knight appeared and stroke the beast, destroying it. “End simulation.” Dragen ordered into the sky. Everything started to disappear. Dragen opened his eyes and he saw the glass of the VR-Pod he was in. He smiled as he opened it and stepped out. Kamon was watching him with a grin from behind a safety-glass together with Arabel and Jen. Kamon entered the room. “You just couldn’t keep yourself under control, could you?” Kamon asked. Dragen smiled. “I indeed had trouble keeping myself in line.” Kamon, he, Jen and Arabel left the lab. --------------------------- On a big stage in the middle of Hisehade City, Jen had started her concert at the Hisehade City Year Festival. She and the Grasspeppers (her band) would be playing multiple songs life while the others would be performing various attractions. “Ladies and gentleman. My next song will be about something we all need to know. If people don’t say it, they are telling lies. The Truth.” The first sounds of electrical gituare music arrived from the boxes. Jen shook her head and her hair wove back behind her and she started to sing. I’m thinking of what you’re feeling I’m thinking about the way you laugh I’m thinking about all the laugh you’ve given me And what you’re expecting About what you think of me --------------------- Kamon walked through the stands and in one stand, having a lot of antique, he saw a quiet weird leather book with the description: Phenomens in the 18th century. Why was it suddenly here? He had not seen it before, and he walked past the stand already three times. “How much is that?” Kamon asked the salesman. He looked at the book. “It is not mine, you can have it.” Kamon nodded and took the book. He walked away to the place where Dragen, Jen, Dyllan and RJ were. --------------------- I avoid your eyes When they’re wanting to see you through me Each time they look at me Do I make sure, that I miss them -------------------- A boy was walking through a street. He was Cazz, a duellist who wanted to be better then anyone. He would do anything to get new cards and powerfull ones. His sleek brown hair touched his shoulder when he shrugged. He was looking for a challenge. He was about to turn around a corner when he saw something glowing. He walked towards it and saw a deck of cards. It stopped glowing, but when Cazz touched it again, it glowed again. He ran through the deck. “No way! Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning and Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End, these are legendary cards!” Cazz claimed excitetedly. At that moment he heard something and looked around. Three cloaked people were appearing with iron wolflike masks on. He took the deck and left soon, being followed by the three cloaked man. -------------------- Every day you tell me How much you love me How nice you live with certainty How you trust me How do you tell someone That the earth isn’t round anymore That the birds don’t fly anymore And the sun no longer shines --------------------- “In 1749 in Egypt a sorcerer was found in the middle of the desert. According to nomads travelling around, he did not know their language nor did he wear their clothes. He knew things they did not, but he was quiet helpful.” Kamon was reading the book out loud while Dyllan, Sienna and RJ were dancing on the music. Dragen was the only apart from Kamon, who did not dance. This was because he was eating a hamburger. “Kamon, it might just be a book, you did not see during the first times you walked past. You don’t need to think it is destined to get to you.” Dragen threw away his serviette and left. “Wait Dragen, where are you going?” Kamon asked his best friend. “There is an exhibition stage where duellists can duel in order to try out. I am going to use my new deck in order to exhibite.” Dragen smiled and left Kamon, who turned back to the stage where Jen was finishing the song. ---------------------- How do I tell you That the life you lived And the love you felt Will disappear soon You’re losing me THE TRUTH! ----------------------- Dragen was at the place where the exhibition-match would be held. A kid was just finishing his duel, defeating his female opponent with Dark Ruler Ha Des. Dragen smiled. So he was an oldtimer, using old cards. He walked around the field and to the entrance. “So who wants to duel now? The great C-Kid?” the boy asked. “I’ll take your challenge,” Dragen said and stepped upon the field. He attached his own dueldisc to his arm and activated it. He opened a second slot in his belt and took out a new deck. “It is time I show my new deck.” He inserted his deck into his dueldisc and was ready. The boy just opened two new packs of cards and shuffled them into his deck. He inserted his deck in his dueldisc and activated it. “I am ready.” “Duel!” Dragen – 4000 C-Kid – 4000 Dragen draws his hand and a new card. “I start first. I summon Speed Warrior (900/300) in attackmode and I set two cards facedown. I end my turn.” Dragen smiled as his metallic warrior appeared on his side of the field. “Draw!” C-Kid said and he draws a new card. “I play Polymerization and fuse my two Luster-Dragon in my hand to summon Twinheaded Lusterdragon (2600/1700) in attackmode.” The new twinheaded dragon had the same skincolour as Luster-Dragon (1900/1200), but had many more horns. “I activate my facedown card Stargate. I gain 1 Gate-Counter each time you attack me,” Dragen say as his facedown card flips up. “Does it matter? Twinheaded Lusterdragon attack with twinfire blast!” C-Kid ordered. Dragen`s lifepoints dropped to 3200. “What?! It should have been a blow of 1700 lifepoints!” C-Kid shouted. Dragen smiled and said, “It would, if it wasn’t for my Speed Warrior`s special ability, it can double it`s ATK in the Battle Phase.” Dragen – 3200 Gate-Counter “Okey I play Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn.” ------------------------ Twinheaded Lusterdragon 8/2600/1700/FIRE/Dragon-Fusion “Luster-Dragon” + “Luster-Dragon” ------------------------ “Draw!” Dragen said and smiled at the drawn card. “I summon Junk Synchron (1300/500) in attackmode and activate his special ability to summon Speed-Warrior back from the graveyard.” Next to the new orange engine-monster that appeared on Dragen`s side of the field, the metallic monster reappeared. “Now I conduct the Power of Synchro-Summoning. Go Speed-Warrior and Junk-Synchron!” Dragen ordered. The two monsters flew up and transformed into the blue armoured warrior, Junk-Warrior (2300/1300). “The newly introduced Synchro-Summoning, I could have known.” C-Kid growled. “Now I play Dust Tornado and destroy your Swords of Revealing Light.” Dragen smiled. C-Kid tried to trap him, well he had to do better then that. “Due to Dust Tornado I can set one spell or trap.” Another card appeared on his side of the field. “Now it is your turn again, C-Kid.” Dragen smiled. “I’ll take that smile of your face. Draw!” C-Kid drew a new card. “I play Pot of Greed, drawing two cards. Then I play another copy of Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards. Then I play Fissure, destroying your Junk-Warrior.” The warrior was destroyed. Dragen smiled as his facedown flipped up. “I play Call of the Haunted and I return Junk-Warrior back to the field. Nice try, kid.” “Now I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) and equip it with Axe of Despair, raising it`s attack by 1000 (3300).” A group of goblins appeared on C-Kid`s side of the field. “Goblin Attack Force, destroy his Junk Warrior!” C-Kid ordered. The goblins destroyed Junk-Warrior and Dragen`s lifepoints dropped to 2200. Dragen – 2200 Gate-Counters “Now Twinheaded Lusterdragon attack with Twinfire Blast!” C-Kid victoriously shouted. However the dragon`s attack bounced of on an invisible shield and destroyed the dragon and the goblins. “Mirror-Force!” Dragens ordered. “I am afraid I am far from beaten, but I do get a Gate-Counter.” Dragen – 2200 Gate-Counters “I play Monster Reborn and bring back Twinheaded Lusterdragon!” C-Kid ordered. The twinheaded dragon reappeared. “Now I end my turn.” Dragen shook his head. “I draw!” he said and he smiled at the drawn card. “I play Synchro Reborn, allowing me to pay half of my lifepoints to Special Summon one Synchro-Monster from my graveyard.” Junk-Warrior reappeared. “Now I play my newest monster, Guardian Synchron (1500/800).” A tiny machine appeared with eyes and a shield. “Now I conduct a Guardian-Synchro Summoning. Go Junk-Warrior and Guardian Synchron, Synchro-Summon!” Dragen – 1100 Gate-Counters The new monster that appeared, was a bit like Junk-Warrior, but his muscles-parts were bigger, it had no shawl. It had some kind of a backpack and his eyes were red. “This is my Junk-Guardian (2800/2000)!” Dragen said. “Not a problem, activate Trap-Hole!” C-Kid ordered but the new monster was unaffected by the card. “My new Junk-Guardian cannot be destroyed by spells or traps. Now to continue I equip my Junk-Guardian with the spellcard Junk-Cycle!” Dragen ordered. Junk-Guardian jumped into the air and landed on a futuristic motorcycle, the same one Dragen rode in the Virtual Game. “It raises his ATK by 400. Unfortunately I cannot attack this turn so I end my turn.” --------------------- Synchro Reborn Spellcard Pay half of your lifepoints to Special Summon one Synchro-monster to your side of the field. Guardian Synchron 3/1500/800/EARTH/Warrior-Tuner-Effect Effect: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. All effect(s) of the Special Summoned monster are negated. Junk Guardian 8/2800/2000/EARTH/Warrior-Synchro-Effect “Guardian Synchron” + “Junk-Warrior” Effect: This card is unaffected by spellcards and trapcards. This card gains 300 ATK and DEF per monster on your side of the field. Junk-Cycle Equip Spellcard This card can only be equipped to a “Junk-Warrior” or a “Junk-Guardian”. Increase the ATK by 400. The turn this card is activated the equipped card cannot attack. This card can only be destroyed by the effect of a monster, the card “Junk-Upgrade” or destruction of the equipped card. -------------------- “Good, draw!” C-Kid drew another card. “I play Spell Release, destroying your Junk-Cycle.” However the cycle was still on the field. “My Junk-Cycle can only be destroyed by the effect of a monster. But now you are talking about it, I play Junk-Upgrade, the only other way to destroy Junk-Cycle.” The cycle disappeared and a new one took it`s place. It was even more futuristic. It had big exhaust pipes and his engines were coloured red. “This is my new equip, Junk-Hurricane-Cycle. This raises my Junk-Guardian`s ATK by 500 and summons one level-2 or lower Warrior-type monster to the field.” Speed-Warrior reappears. “Anyway, to continue my phase, I play Dark-Hole and destroy all monsters on the field.” A dark hole appeared and all monsters were sucked into it. “Then I play Leghul (300/300) and Inferno Reckles Summoning to summon two more Leghul to the field.” Three worms appeared, purple and yellowish green. “Now I attack you directly with all three.” Stargate gained three more lights while all three attacks went through. Dragen – 200 (6 Gate-Counters) “Now I end my turn.” C-Kid smiles, he has the duel in the bag. He has 4000 lifepoints and three monsters on the field. “Draw!” Dragen ordered. He smiled at his drawn card. “Card of Sanctity!” he says and they both draw until they have six cards. “Now let me play Monster Reborn and bring back Speed Warrior. I tribute it to summon Mobius the Frost-Monarch. You have no traps or spells to destroy. However I can destroy one of your Leghul. Mobius, Glacier-Lance!” The huge monarch threw a piece of ice at the Leghul and destroyed it. C-Kid – 1900 “So what! You stand no chance!” C-Kid tried desperately. “You think so. Think about Stargate. It has six Gate-Counters. I tribute it along with the six counters to summon Zaborg the Thunder-Monarch!” Dragen ordered as his yellow huge monarch appeared. “Zaborg, attack with Lightening Staff!” C-Kid – 0 Dragen – 200 --------------------- Junk-Hurricane-Cycle Equip Spellcard This card can only be equipped to a “Junk-Warrior” or “Junk-Guardian”, when “Junk-Cycle” is destroyed. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. In addition you can Special Summon one monster from your graveyard to the field. --------------------- “I lost?!” C-Kid asked himself. Dragen walked up to him. “You fought a good duel, C-Kid.” C-Kid slapped away Dragen`s hand and ran of. Dragen shook his head and turned his head to the crowd. “I am not in for another duel, sorry gents.” He walked away to Kamon and Arabel. “You did an impressive job, Dragen.” Dragen nodded. Kamon continued, “Tonight there is the prom. I am going and Arabel will accompany me. Do you have a date yet?” Dragen nodded. “Jen agreed coming with me.” Kamon smiled and they left to find Jen and the others, while the man in the silver cape, silver jacket and black jeans was watching over the crowd from a heightened stage. A cellphone on his belt went of. “This is Rampage.” “You have to secure access to the archives of McFlinn Corp.” “Very well.” “You need to get passage through the prom rooms to get down there.” “I need an invitation in order to get there.” “Yes.” The line went dead and Rampage looked around, eyeing Kamon and Dragen. “I think I know where I get an invitation.” He left, while the party went on. To be continued……… Preview Chapter 67 “Rampage match! RJ vs Raven!” In order to get acces to the McFlinn Archives, Rampage confronts RJ. After revealing his real name, Raven, Rampage starts the duel with RJ. At first RJ has no trouble keeping up with Raven, battling Raven “Rampage Mecha-A” and “Rampage Mecha-B” with his “Skillfull Swordsman” and “Skillfull Caster”. Then Raven brings out “Rampage Raptor-1” and the real terror of Rampage starts……… RANDOM DARK DUELLIST TRIVIA: This was a long chapter to write. First of all, the song displayed in this chapter, “The Truth” is actually a real song, known as “De Waarheid” in Dutch, sung by Marco Borsato. It is one of my favourite songs. Search on Youtube for it. You’ll love the melody. Second is this the first appearance of Synchro-Monsters. I hope you like them.